


But He Really Does Like Them

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: DouWata 30 Day OTP Challenge [19]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: A tiny bit of aftercare?, Fluff, Hickeys, Like hickey aftercare, M/M, Scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me that I didn't do that."</p><p>"Okay. You didn't."</p><p>Watanuki scowled. "Of course I did, who else would be giving you hickeys??"</p>
            </blockquote>





	But He Really Does Like Them

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A tending to the hickeys and bites they gave Person B. Bonus points if A is the sweetest/most submissive one. Source: _OTP Prompts Tumblr_
> 
>  __Hickeys because. I love the idea of hickeys with these two. ~~I don't even know~~
> 
>  ~~~~I do not own _xxxHolic_. Thanks for reading!

"Tell me that I didn't do that."

Doumeki glanced in the mirror at his own reflection, and then looked back at Watanuki. "Okay. You didn't."

Watanuki scowled. "Of course I did, who else would be giving you hickeys??" He tried to think back... had he really been that rough yesterday? He... wasn't sure, to be honest. He remembered being a little... impatient, but...

He sighed a little, and pushed away from the wall. "Does it... er, hurt?" he muttered, joining Doumeki at the sink.

"No." Doumeki reached up, prodding at one of the discolorations.

Watanuki grabbed his hand. "Don't touch it."

Doumeki shrugged, and turned away to pad from the bathroom. "We need breakfast."

 

 

"Here!" Watanuki had the strange satisfaction of startling Doumeki as he strode over with his exclamation.

Doumeki glanced up from gathering his books, and then raised his eyebrow. "What's that for?"

Watanuki held the spoon that he'd just pulled from the freezer aloft. "It's supposed to help!"

"... What?"

"Hickeys!" Watanuki strode over, pressing the back of the spoon to one of the mark on Doumeki's neck.

Doumeki inhaled sharply, batting Watanuki's hand away from his neck. "That's _cold_."

Watanuki frowned. "Yeah. I think that's supposed to be the point?"

"It's cold," Doumeki repeated.

"But it's supposed to help." Watanuki let his hand fall; Doumeki had a point. His fingers were already freezing.

"Don't care," Doumeki said, snapping his bag closed.

"They look horrible."

"Don't care," Doumeki repeated, and straightened up.

"But I _do_ ," Watanuki grumbled.

 

 

"Are you going to go out like that?"

"What?"

Watanuki frowned, reaching up to brush his fingers gently against the hickeys on Doumeki's neck. "It's just..."

"Said it's fine," Doumeki said.

Watanuki's frown only deepened. There had to be... something. He couldn't actually take them away, not when he had been the one so selfishly putting them there in the first place, but...

He sucked in a breath. "Hang on," he said, bolting down the hall. It wasn't the right time of year, not really, he hadn't gotten everything out yet, but he knew that he had... aha!

He pulled the long, navy blue scarf from his bottom drawer, dislodging other clothes with the motion. But he'd pick those up later, running back to Doumeki, scarf in hand. "Here."

Doumeki looked at him blankly.

"It's a scarf, you know, for the-"

"It's not even cold out."

Watanuki stopped. Couldn't this guy make _anything_ easy? "Yeah, but it's cool enough out that people won't look at you weirdly, so just put the scarf on!"

Doumeki sighed softly, and then actually _held out his hand_. Maybe he _could_ be agreeable.

Watanuki made a noncommental noise in the back of his throat, pushing Doumeki's hand aside. He reached up to wrap the scarf around Doumeki's neck, gently tying it into a loose loop. He let his fingers brush over Doumeki's skin maybe longer than was strictly necessary when he had to fix the scarf so that it settled over the marks.

"I think that's probably-"

Doumeki leaned down and kissed him.

Watanuki looked up at him in surprise, although Doumeki's eyes were closed, and his hands came up to take Watanuki's face in his hands and.... he could really be sweet sometimes.

"Stop worrying about my hickeys," Doumeki murmured. "I like them."

Watanuki felt his face warm up, and he turned his head away, out of Doumeki's touch even though he wanted to stay there. "Don't say stuff like that so early in the morning."

"It's true." Doumeki dropped his hands, picking up his and Watanuki's school bags. "I'll wear your scarf."

"I thought you said you liked-"

"You like the scarf," Doumeki interrupted, and headed out the door. "Just to make you stop worrying."

Watanuki stared after him. "... Just because the scarf's there doesn't mean I'm not gonna worry," he mumbled, but smiled to himself, and hurried after him.

 


End file.
